Songs Of Life: Cypress Bay High
by CanadianWriter23
Summary: “Before they were famous…before they had crazy, adoring fans that cheered loud enough to make you deaf…before change, injuries, and feuds…watch the WWE, TNA, and ROH wrestlers experience high school. Read about the love, lust, hardships, jokes, and more.
1. First Day Of School!

**Songs Of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*** Just a big thank you to anybody that decides to read this story; Also, a HUGE thank you and shout out goes to my amazing friend, mcxhardyxgirl. Without her, I wouldn't have gotten this idea off the ground. Thank ya!_

**Chapter One:**

"_Before they were famous…before they had crazy, adoring fans that cheered loud enough to make you deaf…before change, injuries, and feuds…watch the WWE, TNA, and ROH wrestlers experience high school. Read about the love, lust, hardships, jokes, and more as each student makes his or her way through life's most memorable time period. What will happen when these wrestlers aren't in the ring, but in high school, with more drama than John Cena's promos? Find out in 'Songs Of Life: Cypress Bay High', where wrestlers come to life!"_

First Day Of School

John Cena was driving his brand new car to his first day of his senior year in high school. You could say he was feeding his ego, as he enjoyed seeing the girls ogle over him, and the guys ogle over his car. The bright yellow color shined in the September sun, attracting anyone that wasn't blind. You could also say he was trying to make a statement.

As he drove, Alvin Burke, Ken Anderson, and Shelton Benjamin sat on the benches in front of the best school in the entire state. Those three were head cases, refusing to hang out with anyone that wasn't "better then them" and of course, no one was better then themselves in their world. Meaning, they had no other friends.

"I'm telling you!" Alvin said as he shook his head, arguing that he would be the one to star on the coming year's amateur wrestling team. "I can wrestle rings around you guys!"

Shelton snickered. "Yeah, right! I'm the next big thing. I'm almost _golden!_"

"Gentleman, gentleman," Ken said, talking in an adult-like voice. "What's the use in fighting? You guys know that I'm going to kick your asses anyway, right?" The three continued to argue as someone pulled in and the courtyard got quiet. They too settled down to silence when a bright yellow car pulled into the parking lot, speakers making the floor vibrate from the hip hop music blasting.

John Cena drove in, the silence of the high school parking lot not fazing him. How could he help if his car was the main attraction? He _had _to be the main attraction, of course. If he wasn't in the lights, he was going to find a way to sneak in. The blonde haired 17-year-old parked his car and got out, only to be met with two of the most popular girls in school.

"Hi John!" Talia Madison squealed, leaning a little too close for comfort to the boy. She giggled, sporting a sparkly pink tube top and a tight jean mini skirt. Her hair was perfect as usual, but what else would you expect from "the beautiful people" as she and her best friend, Angelina Love Williams called themselves.

Angelina pushed her best friend out of the way, batting her eyelashes at him with a wide smile. "Nice car, John. When'd you get it?" She too, like her best friend giggled, trying to be "cute". As if her outfit didn't scream it enough; dressed in a fitted powder blue babydoll top, and tight as braces capris, she looked like a Barbie doll.

John had a hard time trying to break through the girls without getting sparkles on him. He gave them a timid smile, before walking past and over to the girl he had a secret crush on, Mickie James. The spunky brunette's face busted into a grin when he linked his arm around her waist, and whispered something into her ear. The short girl nodded then, her smile widening as they entered the building together.

Angelina scoffed, her pretty little hands on her hips, manicure gleaming in the sunlight. "What's she got that we don't, Talia?"

Talia bit her lip, and shook her head, already planning how to ruin the girl's life. "Oh, nothing…she'll have nothing soon enough." It was only the first day of high school, and the drama was already brewing more than a witch's caldron on Halloween.

****

Introducing The Charismatic Enigma: Jeff Hardy

Inside the school, someone was watching every move each student made, yet no one knew who he was. He had mysteriously appeared in their hometown over the summer, hanging out a lot with the local reject, Shannon Moore, but that's all anyone knew. His rainbow coloured hair made him stand out like a sore thumb, and with his arms linked across his chest, he gave off an intimidating presence that warded off anyone who walked by him.

_What's the big deal about today? It's just another day at school. Everyone acts like it's some big hoop-la and shebang. It's not. Look at those girls over there…'the beautiful people' I think their nickname is. They think they're so great, and like the world should worship the ground they walk on. Well, they are far from it. I bet they're as shallow as my bathtub. Or that puddle in the backyard._

_People act like this place is some big deal. Look at Cena over there. I've been here for two months, and people look at him like he's some sort of God. So he drives a yellow car, big whoop. Anyone can paint their car yellow, just no one has done it._

_Then of course, there is John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin which Eve, Maria, and Kara are all drooling over. Okay, so John has good hair and jokes…BIG DEAL. I could do the same. And I don't even know why they like Mike…maybe because he's John's best friend? Whatever, he looks like a chipmunk on acid._

_Then of course, there is Steph and Paul…let's not even get into those dumbasses. The mere sight of them makes me sick._

_But, you know what? Whatever. Whatever. WHATEVER. This place is whack. I want out of all the cliques and everything to do with them. These people are shallow assholes, and deserve each other._

_Who am I? You haven't guessed by now? I'm Jeff Hardy, the outcast of this insane bunch of people. The kid that got busted for possession of marijuana. The kid most of these freaks haven't seen since middle school and I doubt they remember. But, I'm back. My hair is green, and I'm sitting on the floor in the hallway, but I'm back. Welcome to Cypress Bay High! I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay._

_****_


	2. Depression, Bad Cars and HUGE Ego's

**Songs Of Life: Cypress Bay High**

_*** Just a big thank you to anybody that decides to read this story; Also, a HUGE thank you and shout out goes to my amazing friend, mcxhardyxgirl. Without her, I wouldn't have gotten this idea off the ground. Thank ya!_

Shawn's Depression

Shawn Michaels stared out the window of Cypress Bay until he felt a hand slap him on the shoulder. "What the-?" Shawn turned around to face the slapper and saw his best friend Paul Levesque with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend Stephanie's shoulder.

"Where have you been all summer?" Paul asked his long-time best friend.

"Just visiting family in Texas, you?" Shawn smiled a little, it was good to see friends again.

"Same ol' shit, eh?" Paul laughed and poked Shawn in the shoulder, "Ah, I just stuck around here with Steph." Shawn nodded his head as he diverted his attention back to the window. Stephanie looked up at Paul and mouthed 'What's with him?' Paul shrugged his shoulders and stared at the back of Shawn's head for a few seconds. "Okay, I'll see you in class…" Paul began walking off with Steph, as Shawn didn't even turn around to wave goodbye.

****

Mr. Striker's Car Is A Shit-box

The sound of clanking metal and a broken muffler was heard in the distance as a red 1967 Volkswagen Beetle Sedan pulled into the Staff Parking Lot. A lot of teachers had to take second glances as their fellow staff member, Mr. Striker settled his 'piece of junk' car into a parking spot near the exit. Mr. Striker took a hold of his briefcase from the passenger seat and grabbed the coffee that almost spilt on him countless times during the drive to school, with that he opened the door and nearly took the door off it's hinges. "Good morning, fellow teachers." Mr. Striker beamed and began walking for the side door of the school before Mr. Foley jogged up to him; "Matt…" Foley started before taking a deep breath and leaning his head down to whisper in Mr. Striker's ear, "I don't know if you know this…but, that car's a shit-box!" Foley laughed a little and waited for Striker to retaliate in someway, but Striker just kept a straight face and walked inside the school. "Ah! I missed this smell." Striker took a deep sniff of the air and walked into the Teachers Lounge.

****

Introducing The Ego's: John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin

John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin ruled the girls of Cypress Bay High. The girls loved them, ogled over them, and giggled at their every word. It didn't bother the duo. They basked in it, calling themselves ego-head nicknames, like "chick magnet" and "Shaman of Sexy". The start of school was always a fun day for the so-called hottie's. They walked around, studying girls, not books, wondering who they could lay their track on first. John had on his signature sunglasses (screw the rules), in his skin tight pants, eyeing every female in the building. There weren't too many of them, after all Weston was a small town, and there weren't too many students anyway.

"Look at Kelly," John whispered to Mike, eyes zoning in. "Damn, can that girl get any hotter? I was at this HUGE party last week, for the end of summer, and man she had on the hottest bikini ever," he gushed, smirking over the memories of flirting with the blonde. "Babe's got it bad for me."

Mike just rolled his eyes. John had somehow forgotten that Kelly had slapped him at the end of the night, after he had a little _too much _beer. "Yeah, girls got back."

"Hey babe," John growled into the tiny girl's ear, sneaking up behind her as she dug through her locker, hair cascading down her petite back. "How was your summer?"

Kelly's head snapped up at the voice, eyeing him. "Go to hell, John," she spat, and then shoved past him, leaving the long haired teenager with a dumbfounded expression on his good-looking face. John quickly recovered, and slapped a smirk onto his face. "She wants me bad," he told his best friend, nodding furiously. Mike stared in disbelief, wondering if he remembered calling her some inappropriate names at the party last week.

"Hi guys," Eve Torres giggled into the best friends' ears, snuggling her way in between the two. She was sort of new at the school, only coming in last May. She'd quickly become both of the boys flings, like Maryse, just a toy when they were lonely at night. "How was your summer?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two with an innocent look. Truth was, she was kind of pathetic. The brunette hung around all the kids that were popular, trying to sneak her way in. She almost had it, but her clinginess made people cautious.

Mike smiled. "Hey Eve. Good, though I didn't get to see your rockin' body in a bikini, so it could have been better," he flirted, touching her shoulder, almost caressing it. He too was quite the flirt, even though a few of the girls thought he looked like a chipmunk. (Some even went as far to say a chipmunk on acid.)

This sent Eve into a giggling fit. Her eyes sparkled, a smile wide on her delicate features. "Oh hush," she basically spat out, smacking the short haired 'chick magnet' playfully on the shoulder.

Mike laughed. "It's true." All was fun with her, you could just have her around when nothing else was around. "Well, we gotta go. English class awaits," he said with a smirk. "New teacher this year."

"Oh," she said, nodding, eyes wide. "Alright. Bye, Mike. Bye, John!" With that, she skipped off, probably going to find the next person to bother.

"She's got back too," John noted, staring at her ass.

"Yep," Mike agreed. "So lets – whoa, who is that?" he asked, eyes wide as a car's wheel. Down the hall stood a thicker blonde, in dark wash capris, a white tank top with half a heart. She stood, talking to Beth Phoenix, a wide smile on her face. "She's…different. Why don't we know her?"

John was already planning though – how to get to know her. He smirked. "I have no clue," he said, eyes staring right at the blonde. "Let's go find out."

"Not so fast, boys," a voice said, stepping between the two. There stood Lisa Marie Varon, one of the ladies John and Miz never messed with. She was not the girl to mess with, much too tough. There she stood though, a heavy smirk on her lips. Obviously she knew something that they didn't. "You leave Nattie alone, you hear? She just moved here and doesn't need you bozos after her." With that, Lisa headed down the hallway, and began talking to Beth and the so-called Nattie. She even had on a similar shirt on, and when you put them together, it said, "best friends".

John stood there for a moment, obviously thinking. Finally, he spoke. "Oh well. I have Kelly anyway. Did I tell you she wants me?" Mike groaned at this. "She does! Just you wait and see!" John spoke clearly and confidently, as if she had kissed me moments before, confessing her love to him.

"Right," Mike said, rolling his eyes. "So this new teacher, what's his name?"

"Adam something," John mused, obviously still planning on Kelly and how to make her his.

Mike flipped out his schedule, eyeing it for the first period class. "Adam-lee," he said, pronouncing it slowly. "Who the fuck's name is Adamle?" With that, the two chuckled, and headed off in the direction of the English classes.

****


End file.
